Fast and the Furious: World Series
by HomerIsD'OH
Summary: If You Ain't Outta Control, You Ain't In Control. This is the sequal to Tokyo Drift, prepare for high octaine action, Yakuza and old favorite Dominic Toretto. R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi guys! This is my fave movie of all time!, so i just had to do a Fan Fic! Please review! **

Chapter one

Sean looked over to his opponent. The confidence in his smile, the determination in his eyes. "This one's for you Han." He remembered the time he won DK, It was the most hardest race course in the whole of Japan. He was the new DK. And this was his Mexico...

Dominic looked back at Sean. "This kid's got no chance." he said under his breath, while revving his Jaguar.

Sean looked down to his passenger seat. He picked up a photograph of him and Han, It was taken a day before the accident. Sean's face filled with sadness and anger. If he ever saw DK again, he'd kill him.

Neela walked between the two cars and smiled. she pointed to the girl on the left. _"ready!" _Sean gripped his Sparco steering wheel and revved his engine._  
_

then to the girl on the right_. "set off!" _Neela held both arms in the air _"go!"_

both cars flew like lightning. Sean was slightly behind Dominic Toretto, but not for long. Sean's speedometer went through the roof as he sped past Dom. "Stupid kid!, everyone knows you don't use NoS at the beginning!"

Dom flicked the switch to his stereo, and turned it to the maximum. Music was blasting in the back of the car, which made the car shake madly. Dom pulled the brake and drifted past the crowd racing to the lift.

Sean looked in his rear view mirror. And to his amazement Dom had caught up dramatically. Dom smiled at Sean and waved sarcastically. "Bye!" Dom pressed the button on his computer and rocketed past with green flames.

Twinkie and the gang were anxiously watching the action on their cell phones. "I don't belive it!. The rumours are true!, there's a guy out there that can actually beat Sean!" all eyes were glued to the screen. "ohhh!" a chorus of people were stunned at the sight of Sean crashing into a wall. All the gang stepped out of the lift including a bunch of girls. One of the girls smiled at Twinkie. She was very pretty, and had long dark hair and brown eyes. "I'll see you later." Twinkie said smiling.

Sean's face filled with anger as his battered car scraped across the wall, spewing a sea of sparks. He saw Dom flying past and up to the top level. Sean hit his steering wheel with anger, but he was not going to give up. No chance, he knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park...or in his case a drive in the park.

Sean flipped the passenger seat up, and revealed 6 cans of NoS. He threw caution to the wind and unscrewed all the bottles. Sean looked down at the speedometer as it reached 180. "Wahoo!" Sean screamed joyfully. He ripped the break and drifted up to the top level, where Dom was inches away.


	2. Chapter 2

Twinkie looked at Sean's car angrily. "Doesn't he know that much NoS is dangerous!" The others tried to calm Twink down. "Of course he does!. He's not stupid!" Another guy from the crowd walked over to Twinkie. "Could of fooled me." Twinkie swung for the mystery guy but missed. "Twink!, No!" the others said restraining him. "He's not worth it"

_crash! _"Hey!" Sean hit the back of Dom's Jaguar causing the bumper to fall off. "What do you think you're doing!" Sean held on to the steering wheel shocked. He realized the car was getting out of control. He tapped at the computer screen trying to undo his mistake...no luck._  
_  
"oh no!" Big red letters came up on the screen. "ACSESS DENIED" Sean's face turned white. He was starting to fear for his life, and not just that, how could he live without...Neela.

_bang! _Dom was furious. When he won this race, he'd beat the tar out of him. Sean had created a crater sized dint in the side of his car. "Carry on kid!...you'll soon regret it!"

Dom slammed his foot on the pedal, and went full speed to a cheering crowd. Twink and the gang were gutted. DK had been defeated...was this the end of Sean's reputation?

Dom stopped to a roaring crowd. Thousands of people flocked to his car. "What did I say!...I'm invincible!" Dom just stayed in his car...

suddenly there was a huge amount of people running for their lives Sean was desperately beeping his horn for people to get out of the way.

Sean and the unstoppable car raced at high speed through the sea of people. Dom watched with frustration. "Where are you going!"

Within seconds Dom started his car, in a desperate chase for Sean. "Move it!"

everyone raced to make sure they didn't miss the action. Twinkie jumped in his car, only to find out he had an extra passenger. "Neela what are you doing?!"

"Sean's my fiancée, I've got to be there!"

"Do you think that's right in your condition?"

"Twink I'm only a month pregnant, what harm could happen...now drive!"

Twinkie quickly drove into the stream of other racers.

Sean was fumbling with his computer, desperately trying to slow down. "What's wrong with you!" he shouted hitting the screen. He then noticed something in the corner of his eye. "What the hell does he want!"

Dom followed Sean down the winding Japanese streets, dodging traffic in his way.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter one: continued

After half an hour, Sean was back to normal.

He still carried on driving down the streets, trying to get rid of Dom, thinking he was angry about his car...

Sean turned white as a ghost, at the sight he saw.

DK was smiling at him, he was in his car with Morimoto who was also grinning like an idiot.

"Hello Sean"

Dk drove of laughing.

Sean was fuming. Not only was he breaking the rules for being back in town, He killed Han!...Sean knew he didn't actually kill him. But if it wasn't for him coming over to the Auto shop, Han wouldn't of been killed in a car accident.

Sean looked down at the passenger seat. He noticed that only five NoS cans had gone of, and there was still a full one left.

He knew his thoughts were psychotic. But at least he would die trying.

"Here goes!" he says anxiously unscrewing the last can.

Sean sped with high speed to DK and Morimoto. The determination glowed in his eyes, The life and soul of Han flowed through his veins. He was going to catch DK if it was the last thing he did.

"Monkey boy's fast approaching DK". DK just laughed.

"Don't worry Morimoto, I've got a trick up my sleeve" DK smiled an evil smile, and put his foot down.

After minutes of high speed chasing. DK, Sean and Morimoto put all for different reasons.

Sean's speedometer had reached 195. And was dead on with DK.

Sean smiled, He nearly had him. But little did he know the NoS was still going violently.

Sean sped at lightning speed. "what!"

Only to realize that DK was not in front of him.

Dk raced down the opposite road. "your a genius DK!, The idiot still going!"

Sean looked back at DK going down the other road. He also Twink and all the other racers following behind.

Sean turned back to the road.

His eyes filled with fear ,as he desperately tried to brake.

Smoke came from his tires. ...

Suddenly the streetlights were a blur...

Sean crashed into another car with great force. Sending his car flying into a spin.

The other drivers gasped. This was exactly the way Han had ended. Was Sean going to turn out the same way?

All drivers got out of their cars.

Twinkie and crying Neela ran over to the car.

Sean!... "Oh no!...Please Sean!...Please don't leave me!

**A.N: So what do you think? all reviews welcome! please R and R!**


End file.
